Soul x Reader
by IWontLie
Summary: A story about you and Soul. Lemony Goodness ;)


You walked out of the bathroom in Maka and Soul's apartment. A towel wrapped around your body. Maka and Soul had invited you over. Maka was at the store, buying some food so she can make a dinner for the rest of her friends. You stopped walking abruptly as you saw Soul sitting on his couch.

"I-I, I thought you went with Maka.." You stutter.

"I didn't, (Y/N)" He said slowly, you noticed that his eyes where trailing down your body, only concealed with a white towel that you held up. "Damn, (Y/N), I didn't realize what a hot bod you had.." You blush. Soul is known for being straight forward.

"Well, um.." You say, you look to the ground, and when you look back up, he is standing in front of you. You stare into his ruby-red irises, and you realize yourself, you wouldn't mind getting it on with the white haired boy. You hear a faint chuckle from the weapon.

"Sorry for embarrassing you, it was quite rude of me." You lean forward, planting a kiss on the boy's soft lips. His eyes widen and he slowly shuts them. You feel him nibble at your lips using his sharp teeth. It doesn't feel half bad.

"Oh Soul.." You say. You can not hold your wants, your _NEEDS_. You begin to grind at his fully-clothed body. He pulls away from the kiss and looks at you.

"(Y/N), You want this, you want me?" He asks.

"Yes Soul, with all my heart."

"You sure?" You grin, and pull him back into the kiss, continuing to grind your hips against him. You grab at his shirt and you back away, pulling it off. You look him up and down, and you see his cock pushing against his pants.

"Looks like you want me too." You tease. He shrugs and pulls his pants off, now he sits in his boxers, and you wrapped in a towel. He grabs at your towel, ripping at it, and finally pulling it off. You sigh as the cold air wraps around your naked body. You look at his boxers, and you see the biggest erection you have ever seen in your life. You sink down to his cock and grab the length through his boxers. He groans loudly as you stroke it up and down. "You like this Soul?" You say, taking his length out of his boxers. You marvel at how long and thick it is. You want it in you, so bad, so much. But first you decide to tease him.

"(Y/N), how do you know so much?" He groans. You lift his cock and lick the head. You begin to lick up the shaft. You feel spasms and hear grunts emerging from Soul. You gently place the length in your mouth. He sits down on a chair as you begin to tighten your grip on him. He slams his leg down, swiftly wrapping the other leg around you. He moans pulling you closer. You bob your head, giving him sensations he has been wishing for. He pulls you closer with his legs and begins to thrust into your mouth. "(Y/N) I think I'm about to.." He sighs in relief as his seed spills, filling your mouth. You drink it like a Slurpee. You enjoy the salty taste of his cum, you enjoy it's warmth in your mouth. You enjoy the texture. You pull away, wiping the remains away from your mouth. He moaned and looked you in the eyes. He pulled you onto the couch, quickly pinning you down onto the red fabric. He kisses your neck, nibbling every once and a while. He begins to work his way down. He pauses at your breasts and he begins to suckle your left breast. He runs his tongue around the hardened nub. You push him away.

"Start already." you moan. He laughs and centers himself over your clit.

"You sure, (Y/N)?" He asks. You nod. He goes down, entering you. You groan as he thrusts, moaning and screaming. He looks straight into your eyes, never leaving them. You grab his hips and begin to match his thrusts. The pain feels good in you. His large penis filling you. He thrusts harder. You sit up a bit, and grab his head. He looks at you, a slightly questioning glance. You shove his face into your boobs, and you laugh as you hear him moan. His thrusts begin to go faster. The pain feeling good. You see him wrap his mouth around your nipple, still thrusting, and he begins to suck on it. You whip your head back, and continue to match him, thrust for thrust. You can't help but marvel over his strength. You scream as he hits the climax. The pain so hard, yet it felt so good. You whip your head back and he takes both of his hands and cup your breasts. He suckles them, making sure to give each the same amount of love. You lower your hands and grab his ass. You grab it. He has a nice large ass, filling your hands entirely. Sex only became better when his seed started to flow. It felt good in you, the warmth amazing and the best thing you have ever felt. You grasp his ass hard, and pull him in closer.

"F-f-f-fuck F-f-fasssttteerrrr.." You moan, Soul begins to grind faster and harder. Searing pain ran through you. You screamed and moaned, but held on. You hear the low pitched grunts of Soul as he entered you farther, gaining inches. His seed flowed warmly in you, filling all the folds. You do not care if you get pregnant, it is worth it. "Fasssttteerrrrrr.." You groan. Soul goes faster. You thought you had reached your climax before, but oh how you haven't. You swing your head back screaming. You dig your nails into his ass and clench your teeth. Your screams where so loud you did not realize Maka walk into the apartment. Soul filled you, pumping with such force a scream can not be stiffed. You hear a scream. "Oh Soul... I like it when you scream like that, bring me more~" Soul pauses looking down into your eyes. 

"That was not me.." You whip your head to the side and see Maka standing nearby, her eyes wide in terror. Soul quickly exits you, and you sit up, covering your boobs and your entrance. Soul put a hand over his cock. Maka shook her head.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" She cries. "Some kind of Sex Party?!" you and Soul blush and look at each other.

"Actually, yes." You say, looking at Maka. Maka lifts her hands.

"Just get dressed company will be over soon." Maka says, a thought enters your mind, _Was she turned on by your sexual affairs?_ Suddenly the doorbell rings and you and Soul rush into his room.


End file.
